


Stylish

by steviatea



Series: Quexler Prompt Fills [2]
Category: Better Call Saul (TV), Breaking Bad
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Hair Braiding, Hair Brushing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steviatea/pseuds/steviatea
Summary: She’s quiet for some time as she brushes Kim’s hair, and it’s not long before the long blonde locks have been smoothed out and thoroughly brushed. “Would you like me to do anything with your hair? A braid, maybe?”Lydia tends to Kim's messy hair.
Relationships: Lydia Rodarte-Quayle/Kim Wexler
Series: Quexler Prompt Fills [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147262
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Stylish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sylvestris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvestris/gifts).



> Prompts are from **[trope mashup](https://steviatea.tumblr.com/post/641565696714784768/fanfiction-trope-mash-up)** prompts!
> 
> [enbouton](http://enbouton.tumblr.com/) requested, _85\. Innocent Physical Contact + 94. Hair Brushing/Braiding!_

Kim awakens with her typically neat, often pulled-into-a-ponytail hair down and tangled into an unruly mane. Running a hand through her untidy golden hair, Kim can feel her fingers get caught along the way on tangles that are impossible to ignore. She picks her head up, drowsy, and takes a look around the bedroom she's woken up in. Lydia's room is decorated with artwork that catches Kim's eye; most notable is a rather large painting near the bed. It depicts a colorful rendition of a desert, shrub-filled sandy fields stretching far into the distance where blue-green mountains tower in the background. On the other side of the bed is another painting that depicts a musical band holding various instruments, including a guitar, drums, and a trumpet. Kim finds her gaze lingering on the art, but her attention shifts when she notices Lydia entering the room.

“You're finally awake,” Lydia says as she walks in; she's still in her pajamas, so she must’ve only recently woken up herself. “Good morning.”

"Morning,” Kim replies, holding up her hand to give her a little wave in greeting. She stifles a yawn as she sits up in bed, supporting herself against some incredibly soft blankets and sheets.

Lydia takes a look at Kim's hair and smiles; she looks somewhat amused by the state of the tangled blonde locks. “Good morning to you too,” she says softly, her green eyes hovering over her. “Did you sleep well?”

“I did,” Kim replies just in time for Lydia to take a seat upon the bed right beside her. The cushy furniture dips somewhat where Lydia sits, and as a result, Kim finds herself leaning against the other woman. She doesn’t fight it; in fact, the proximity brings her a warm and fuzzy feeling. “Your bed is  _ so _ comfortable. I don't know how I'd ever get out in the morning if I lived here. It's too cozy.”

Lydia's lithe fingers reach forward to stroke Kim's hair, messy as it is, and Kim cannot help but lean into her touch. In reaction, Lydia lets out a light chuckle under her breath. “Yeah, that's  — that's good. I'm glad you're comfortable.”

“Mmm,” Kim hums in agreement, fighting to keep her eyes open amidst her drowsiness. Running a hand through her hair again, her blue eyes shift up to look at the other woman. “Be honest,” she adds, a playful grin growing on her face, “how bad does this look?”

“It's, um…” Lydia trails off, seeming to think over her response. Yet, she doesn't provide an overly straightforward response at all, instead holding up a finger and whispering, “Hold on,” as she climbs off the bed for just a moment. It's within seconds that Lydia quickly retrieves a brush from atop her dresser. She sits back down next to Kim, gesturing toward her hair that  _ obviously _ needs some attention. “May I…?”

Kim perks up at the offer. “Oh, sure. Thank you.” She pushes herself this time to sit up properly, feeling more awake now. She's pleasantly surprised by how delicate and soft Lydia's hands are when she sets a hand upon her scalp, holding onto her hair to reduce any sensation of pulling. When Lydia runs her brush through Kim's hair, she does so gently and with a well-practiced hand. “That feels nice,” Kim is sure to tell her as Lydia begins her next stroke with the brush. 

“I'm glad,” Lydia says, brushing at a gentle and even pace. “You have beautiful hair, you know. It's one of your many features I admire.”

The compliment makes Kim feel some rather strong emotions  — positive ones, of course.  She might be blushing a little, her heart might be beating a little bit quicker. “Really?” A light little laugh escapes her, beneath her breath. “That’s sweet of you to say.”

Placing a hand onto Kim’s shoulder, Lydia hums affirmatively before replying, “I’m just being honest, Kim.” She’s quiet for some time as she brushes Kim’s hair, and it’s not long before the long blonde locks have been smoothed out and thoroughly brushed. “Would you like me to do anything with your hair? A braid, maybe?”

The question prompts Kim to pause for a moment, tapping her fingers against the surface of the bed as she considers Lydia’s offer. “A braid sounds nice,” she tells the shorter woman before adding, “I can’t remember the last time I had a braid in my hair.”

“I’ll do a braid, then,” Lydia tells Kim. “Do you have a hair tie or anything I can use?”

“There should be one on the nightstand,” Kim replies.

She watches as Lydia turns to the night stand and finds the tie, picking it up and setting it down onto her lap. “That should do,” Lydia murmurs before she turns her attention back to Kim. She brushes through the blonde hair once more for good measure before her hands get to work on braiding.

The gentle tug of Lydia’s hands and the feeling of fingers occasionally brushing up against the back of Kim’s neck send shivers down her spine. She finds herself closing her eyes, put in somewhat of a  _ trance _ until Lydia speaks to her again.

“You, um… you don't ever braid your hair?”

“No, not really,” Kim replies with a shrug of her shoulders. “I mean, I usually just opt for the ponytail. It’s pretty standard, as far as my hair goes. Though, I like the idea of you changing things up a bit.” She thinks that maybe the last person to braid her hair might have been her mother. This is certainly a more pleasant way to have her hair braided. Rewriting over old, negative memories is always a treat. “You're very gentle with hair. I like that.”

“I'm glad you feel that way,” Lydia says softly. “Kiira has a sensitive scalp, so…” She trails off, leaving her unfinished sentence as-is. Continuing to work on braiding Kim's hair, it's some time before she adds, “I hope this does justice to your style. Your ponytails are always… I mean, they're just  _ immaculate.” _

Kim lets out a little laugh. “Immaculate, huh? You really think so?”

“Yes,” Lydia says, sure of her words, and sure to repeat her phrasing,  _ “Immaculate. _ The way your hair curls at the end, it's perfect. I don’t know how you do it.”

_ “Aw,” _ Kim drawls. “Well, if you want, I'd be happy to give  _ you _ a ponytail. I think that'd be a cute look on you.”

“Who,  _ me?” _ Lydia sounds almost  _ shy _ rather suddenly, and when Kim turns to look at the shorter woman, she can see that her cheeks have reddened. “Oh, I don't know if I could pull that look off as well as you do.”

“Hey,” Kim said, pointing a finger at her, “You most certainly  _ can _ pull that look off, Lydia. Don't even doubt it for a second.”

Lydia smiles quite modestly. “Well, okay. If you say so.” Gesturing toward Kim, she says, “Do you mind turning around for another few moments? I'm almost done with the braid.”

Turning away so that the back of her head is facing the other woman, Kim complies. “Of course.” She holds still and allows Lydia to finish braiding her hair. Once the other woman finishes, she ties the braid securely at the end.

“I did a French braid,” Lydia says to her, placing a hand upon Kim's. It's a simple gesture, but it sets Kim's heart aflutter. “I hope you like it.”

Sitting up a bit more, Kim climbs out of bed and steps over to Lydia's nearest mirror. A smile grows upon her face as she gets a good look at her newly styled hair, delicately running her fingers over the braid to feel its texture. It's  _ cute. _

“What do you think?” Lydia asks, clearly interested in receiving feedback, which in turn, Kim is happy to provide.

  
There’s no doubt that Kim is genuine when she says, “I  _ love _ it.”


End file.
